Raining Fire
by Yuuki Toshi
Summary: Summary inside, EdRoy. Complete
1. Shock

(An)Well I should not be allowed to think until school starts because that's when I think up all these crappy fics.

Summary: Ed loves Roy, but he doesn't know Roy feels the same. All in Ed's pov.

Warnings: Yaoi

Pairing: Ed/Roy

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside; at least, it's beautiful to me. I love the rain. For some reason, it reminds me of _him_. It shouldn't, considering he's called The Flame; but still, it reminds me of him.

I've got to hand in a report to him today; I don't want to really, he's been haunting my every thought. I know I have feelings for him. I've known for a while. He just seems to be my everything, my only link to what I want; including him.

* * *

It's late when I start to walk to his office at head quarters. I kind of prefer it that way though, he might not be there. I can see HQ looming in front of me; it seems as if no one is there. Then I see a light on in one of the offices. It's _his_ office. Damn.

The halls of HQ are silent, it's hard to breath. My footsteps echo with every step. By the time I reached his office I was considering just turning around and going home. Of course, that's not a good idea, because I would have to come back tomorrow. I might as well go in there now.

I knock slowly, instead of kicking the door in. It doesn't feel right though, when no one else will see. I don't have to pretend to hate him. I don't even have to pretend to be annoyed when he calls me short. It actually doesn't bug me anymore; I'm so used to it.

I'm getting no answer to my knock, maybe he just forgot to turn off the lights? I turn the door knob and slowly open the door. I nearly smile at what I see. Roy fell asleep on his desk. Again I consider just turning around and leaving, but I can't just let him lye there, on his desk.

I walk over to his desk and place the report on it softly. When I look at him I notice him shiver gently. I look around the room and notice a small throw blanket over one of the couches in his spacious office. I get it and gently put it over his shoulders.

I stare at him for a little while, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He shifted once or twice, both times I was about to bolt. I looked at the clock, it was eleven thirty. I really should get home or else Al will start to worry.

I look once more at Roy and decide very quickly that if I don't do it now I never will. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. They were softer than I thought they would be. I pulled back as quickly as I could, not wanting to wake him and explain why I was kissing him.

I walked back to the door and just as I was closing the door behind me I turned back around. "I love you Roy, see you later."

* * *

As the door closed, two black eyes opened in shock.

* * *

R&R Flames will be ignored. CC is appreciated. 


	2. Passion

(An) Ok, people asked for a second chapter to this so here it is. It's the day after and it's Roy's POV

Warnings: Shonen ai, fluff

Pairing: Ed/Roy

* * *

Oh my _God_. Did Edward just kiss me? Am I dreaming? Someone tell me I'm dreaming. Please? Damn it. How am I supposed to talk to him tomorrow? Oh god…It was nice of him to put that blanket on me though…but he kissed me.

And did he say he _loved _me?

* * *

Damn him, damn him. I can't stop thinking about him now. He had to go screw with my head. I know he didn't really mean to…but damn! He's coming in today to get another mission. I now have to pretend like nothing happened…

Or should I say something?

He knocked down my door again, with his foot. He then stomped into my room as if I had just hurt his little brother. But instead of punching me in the face like he usually would he sank into one of the couches that are in my office.

He just sat there, looking at me expectedly, just waiting for me to give him his mission and make a joke about his height. Of course, right now all I want to do is tell him what I heard the other night, and then tell him I felt the same.

When I began to speak he looked like he wasn't paying attention but I could tell he was. It was in the way his ear was slightly turned to hear me, the way his drifting eyes would settle just beside me.

* * *

It's been an hour since I started to brief him on his mission, and now he must go. I get up to lead him out of the office, the way he was walking was slowly torturing me. When he started to reach the door I intercepted him, moving into his personal space. He looked up at me with a clear expression of confusion. I leaned toward him and murmered into his ear, "I love you too," then I kissed him.

Edwards's eyes by then had closed with passion.

* * *

Omfg that sucked. I'm sorry; it didn't turn out as I hoped, but o well. 


	3. Understanding

I'm waiting -again- for the Colonel and Edward to finish in that office. I'm worried even, I haven't heard a singe yell, snap or crash from that office in an hour. "Is Edward still with the Colonal?"

Havoc answered me in a slow drawl with a cigarrette hanging from his lips; the smoke twisting and curling in the air. "Nope. Haven't seen or heard from him in an hour."

"I wonder if one of them is trying to hide the others body," I murmer quietly, startling a laugh from Havoc.

"I doubt he's killed him Riza, knocked him unconcious though...I wouldn't doubt that," Havoc replied in his easy way, the cigarette ash falling onto his desk. He frowned at it.

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Honestly, I doubt Mustang could knock out Edward, he's too headstong."

"Don't you mean thick headed?" Havoc shot back, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, if you're so worried why don't you go check."

"I think I will," I get up to knock on the Colonels door. When I get there I can hear whispers then nothing. Suddenly finding myself worried I open the door just slightly.

My eyes snapped wide with understanding.

* * *

A/N It's done now, I probably won't touch this again, but I would like to think that I will eventually go and edit the first two chapters.


End file.
